


(In)Convenient Store

by grantaire_the_cynic



Series: Life at the Barricade [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire goes to pick up Gavroche from work and things go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)Convenient Store

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been pretty upbeat- till now.

Grantaire whistled to himself while he browsed the quick mart aisles. It was eleven forty five at night and Gavroche was over an hour overdue to get off work. Grantaire made it his job to pick him up after his late night shifts when Eponine could not. He grabbed a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and walked up to the counter.

“Where’s the boss?” Grantaire asked, setting the bag down.

“Fender bender. His wife is coming to close up. She’s not happy. Not only is it her night off, it’s his fifth accident this year.” Gavroche rang up the food.

“Poor woman. She hates working Friday nights. And hopefully they have a no cancel car insurance policy.” he shook his head. “ Five? Even Bossuet hasn’t had that many.”

“To be fair, Bossuet doesn’t drive.” Gavroche said, handing Grantaire his change. He saw a car park outside. “I think the missus is here. Finally.” 

Grantaire peeked outside. “False alarm, kid, that’s a guy.” Gavroche cursed under his breath.

“I want to go home.” he whined as the bell rang and a kid a couple years older than Gavroche entered the store. He looked around then walked back to the cooler. 

“What do you have to do before you leave? I’ll help you so you can leave when Mrs. Boss gets here.”

“Just stock the chip rack by the door. The box is already out. I started, but we had customers, then I was told to break down the register area.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have it done in second.” Grantaire walked to the back and started stuffing chips on the shelves. The kid in the back walked up to the counter. Grantaire kicked the empty box towards the back and followed him. He reached the counter just as the kid pulled a gun and demanded money. Gavroche quickly pressed the emergency button then raised his hands. 

“Just emptied the drawer, there’s nothing in there.” Gavroche said, shrugging at the kid.

Grantaire held his breath as he approached the counter, trying to sneak up on the kid, who was arguing with Gavroche about the register. He cocked the gun and threatened Gavroche again. Gavroche opened the register and showed him the empty drawer. The kid snarled and threatened Gavroche again.

Grantaire had enough. “Gav, duck.” he yelled, waiting the split second it took Gavroche to take cover, and wrestled the kid, trying to disarm him. They rolled around a couple times before Grantaire got a hand on the gun. They struggled, each trying to take it, before it went off twice. The kid got up and sprinted for the door- just as the police pulled up. 

Gavroche ran from behind the counter and over to Grantaire.

“R! R, are you okay?” he saw two bright red stains on Grantaire’s shirt. One on his abdomen, one on his chest. Gavroche pressed his sweatshirt to the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. “Over here!” he called to the police. The last thing Grantaire was aware of was one of the officers radioing for an ambulance.

 

**********************************************

 

Jehan walked to the library, stopping to enjoy the spring air. It was finally warm after months of cold and record amounts of snow. He was just approaching the doors when his phone buzzed.

“Courf? I just left, you can’t wait ten minutes? I just need one book.”

“Jehan, find Enjolras. He’s not answering his phone.” Courfeyrac said quickly, sounding anxious.

“That’s not unusual. He rarely answers his phone when he’s working.”

“I know, Jehan, but it’s not even ringing and we need him. Its’ R.”

“What happened? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. I just know that Joly called from the hospital and Ep called and said Gav’s job was robbed. He didn’t give me details, but Jehan we need to get there!”

“I’ll find him, come pick us up so we can go straight to the hospital.” Jehan hung up and bolted up to the corner Enjolras usually occupied. He found the blonde asleep in his textbook and shook him awake.

“Enjolras! Enjolras get up!”

Enjolras bolted up. “What?” he looked startled, his hair sticking up. 

“Come on, we have to go. Now.” Jehan shoved Enjolras’ books into his book bag and yanked Enjolras out of his chair. “Come on.”

“What? Why. I’m in the middle of something! I have a paper due next Friday and I have to revise it!”

“It’s R, Enjolras. I don’t know what happened, I just know something happened. Joly called from the hospital.”

“What do you mean?” Enjolras looked pale. He pulled his phone out to call Combeferre and saw that it was dead. “Shit. Shit!”

“There’s a charger in my car, come on.” Jehan said, running out to the car. Enjolras followed him, climbing into the passenger seat and immediately plugging his phone in. 

“He’s okay, right?” Enjolras asked, his voice shaking.

“I don’t know, Enjolras.” Jehan said, driving quickly towards the hospital.

___________________________________________________________

Enjolras paced in the waiting room. It had been two hours and all he found out is that the store had been robbed, or attempted, and Grantaire was shot protecting Gavroche. Eponine and Gavroche had joined them as soon as the police were done taking his statement. Enjolras didn’t remember who he talked to, but someone in scrubs said that Grantaire was in surgery and they’d let him know as soon as he was out. Was that good or bad? Would he be okay? What if he didn’t make it? Enjolras paced faster, running his hands through his messy hair. Courfeyrac pulled him down into a chair.

“You’re going to wear out their carpet. Pacing won’t make them work any faster.” 

Enjolras was fidgety in his seat. “It shouldn’t take this long. They should be out wth news. Something.” he mumbled, his leg bouncing up and down. Courfeyrac wrapped an arm around him. 

“They will, Enjolras. Be patient. They have to patch him up first.” Courfeyrac rubbed his back gently. “Don’t worry, R will be fine.”

“What happened?” Enjolras whispered, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees.

“Someone tried to rob me,” Gavroche said, softly, “R tried to fight him off.” Eponine carded her fingers through his hair. 

Enjolras nodded and got up, walking away from the group. He faced away from them, leaning against the wall and looking out the window. Courfeyrac walked over.

“You okay, Enj?” he said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“What if R isn’t okay?” Enjolras asked softly, eyes scanning nothing in particular. 

“He will be, Enj.”

“But what if he’s not? Courf, I,” he trailed off for a moment, pausing to regain his composure, “What do I do if he’s not? Courf, I,” he trailed off again.

Courfeyrac sighed. “Look, Enj. I don’t know. No one can know what will happen in that situation. But I do know that we’ll all be here for you if it does.” he nudged Enj, “But remember, R is crazy about you. And he’s a fighter. He won’t quit on you.”

Enjolras nodded, not saying anything. He stared out the window.

 

The doctor came out about half an hour later. Enjolras bolted up and practically accosted him.

“Is he okay? Is he awake? I need to see him!”

“He’ll be okay. He’s unconscious now, he’ll probably sleep until morning, but he should make a full recovery. Only family can see him now- visiting hours are over.”

“I’m his boyfriend, can I stay?” Enjolras was debating just running passed the doctor, but he did not know where to go.

“Yes, that’s fine. Your friends won’t be able to see him till morning. But there is a twenty four hour cafeteria they can go to if they want to be here.” the doctor pulled some food vouchers from his pocket. “Don’t tell anyone where you got these.”

Enjolras thanked the doctor and handed out the vouchers. “I understand if you guys would rather go home and sleep, but here, the doctor said don’t tell anyone where you got them.” he turned and followed the doctor and immediately sat next to the bed and held Grantaire’s hand, whispering to him through the night. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Grantaire didn’t open his eyes right away. The first thing he was aware of was a dull pain, or ache, or both. He felt like someone had his lungs in a vice grip. The next thing he was aware of was someone talking. Enjolras. He blinked awake slowly and saw Enjolras sitting next to him, holding his hand. He was talking, but Grantaire couldn’t focus on his words. Just his voice.

“Grantaire? Grantaire! You’re awake! How do you feel?” Enjolras ran a hand through the other man’s hair.

Grantaire didn’t answer right away. 

“Shit.” Grantaire mumbled, once he had figured out what Enjolras had said. “What happened? Is Gav okay?”

“Gav is fine. You kept him safe. You got shot, twice. One punctured lung, 2 broken ribs, and what will be two mean looking scars. They said you’ll be fine, though. You scared me.” he leaned over and kissed Grantaire’s cheek.

“I’m sorry. I had to protect Gavroche. I had to.”

“Shhh, you don’t have to apologize. I understand.” Enjolras cupped Grantaire’s cheek gently.

“I couldn’t let anything happen to him.” Grantaire said. He wanted to say ‘again’, but couldn’t figure out why. Gavroche had never really been in trouble before.

“I know, R, I know. Just relax. Gav is fine, shaken up from the whole thing, but he’s fine. Ep is going to bring him over later.” Enjolras leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Are you hungry? You slept through the breakfast cart, but I’ll flag down the nurse and get you some food.”

Grantaire shook his head. “Not really. I feel like if I ate I’d get sick.”

“Alright. Just focus on getting better.” Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand again. “I’ll be here.”

“What about class?” Grantaire shifted, wincing. 

“I can do work from here. Besides, you’re more important.”

Grantaire smiled, sleepily. “Good to know.”

"You gave me quite the scare." Enjolras whispered, moving closer- as close as he could without actually crawling into the bed. Grantaire looked over at him. Enjolras looked tired, young, and something else. Scared? Vulnerable?

"I'm okay, Enjolras. Don't you worry." He squeezed Enjolras' hand.

"I know. But yesterday, I," he swallowed, "I didn't know if you'd be okay. I couldn't... I"

"Enj. I know. I know. But I'm fine. I'm here. I'll be okay. Okay?" he brought Enjolras' hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles. 

"I love you." Enjolras said. 

"I love you too Enj."

________________________________________________________________

Enjolras parked the car and ran around to the passenger side, opened the door, and helped Grantaire out. It had been almost four weeks since Grantaire had been shot and he was finally going home. Grantaire groaned as he got out of the car. He let Enjolras support his weight until he got his bearings. 

“How are you doing?” he asked, helping Grantaire into the house.

“I’ve been better, but stop worrying. I’m on my feet and home.” He grunted as Enjolras helped him up the stairs. Grantaire sank into the couch, breathing a sigh of relief. Enjolras curled around him, running a hand through his hair. 

“Welcome home.” he whispered, kissing Grantaire’s cheek.

"When I'm not completely exhausted and winded, I want to make real food. I have missed having good food. Though, you certainly helped." He smiled, closing his eyes. 

"I can help you now, too. Don't you worry." Enjolras kissed him lightly. "I love you."


End file.
